Flowers with Meaning
by LadyTeefStrife
Summary: Tifa recives flowers, and thanks to them discovers a lot of things. My first fic. To fantasydreamer and all the reviewers of Nibelheim, I hope you like it. Checked by 6jrz422.
1. Day 1

**A/N**: (This is a revised version of my first story-fic. I love this one too much to leave it the way it was.)

If some flower sounds strange, or the meaning is not the one you know, please, cut me some slack. I have done research for this in Spanish, and translated the names with the Internet, so maybe some aren't accurate, but I have done the best I could, I don't want flames about that. But constructive reviews or messages would be deeply appreciated.

LadyTeefStrife: "Koudelka, do you mind? *sing-song* I'll give you Sacnoth if you do it"

Koudelka: "This is humiliating, working for a novice. I'm sure they don't even know me."

LadyTeefStrife: "But **I** know you. So, you want Sacnoth or not?"

Koudelka: "**Disclaimer: LadyTeefStrife doesn't own anything, not even me**. Happy? Give me the sword now." *LadyTeefStife gives Koudelka Sacnoth and Koudelka get's her horse*

LadyTeefStrife: "You're sure you don't wanna stay? *evil grin*

*Koudelka sits at LadyTeefStrife's side*

Music: Cloud's theme / Tifa's theme (original versions)

"Talk"

_'Tifa's thoughts'_

_"Phone, dreams"_

**" 'someone' talks"**

* * *

**To:** The reviewers of the one-shot version

**Title**: **Day 1**

__

_'Sunshine...'_

Tifa woke to sunlight. Strange... She always woke at eight to make breakfast. She looked at her alarm clock. 9:23 am.

"WHAT!!"

_'The kids! And the bar! and Cloud!, and..'_ And… Her cell phone interrupted her thoughts. She kept staring at it, as if the phone had just turned into a JENOVA spawn. After the shock subsided, she answered it.

_"Did I wake you?"_ Cloud's voice sounded from the other end.

"... Cloud? What...-" she was interrupted again.

_"-Sorry. I won't be able to come home for two weeks. I sent the kids to school. And the bar is ready to open at ten as always."_

"... Cloud... What..." After a few seconds to let the information sink in, she started to speak again. "Two weeks? But Cloud...-"

_"-Don't worry Teef." _

_'Don't worry? How do I do that?'_ Tifa sighed. "Okay. Lots of deliveries then?"

_"No." _

"Then?"

_"Don't worry."_

"... Okay... I think..."

_"Bye"_

"... Bye." The other end of the line went dead. Just then, the bar's doorbell rang.

"Interrupted again? Is this a joke?" Getting a robe and the cell phone, she exited her room, to go answer the door.

"Miss Lockhart?" The voice didn't sound familiar, it was feminine, _'maybe a package? no, that would be a delivery, and she said my last name, not Cloud's.' _She opened the door, and the first thing she saw, was a flower, not any flower, a Lilac. '_Her'_ flower. After staring at the flower for some time, the girl spoke.

"Are you Miss Lockhart?" The girl looked like she was 17 or 18 years old, with a dark blue dress and jacket, reddish hair reached down to barely touch her neck and blue-grey eyes peered back at Tifa.

"Yeah, that's me. Is there something you needed?"

"Oh, someone paid me to bring you this." The woman said giving the flower and a note to Tifa.

"... Someone? Who?"

"He didn't say, he just brought these to my mother's shop and told us to bring it here to Miss Lockhart. He left us a note with instructions and a lot of gil, and then he just left."

"You saw him?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah, he was blond, with spiky hair, and... Blue eyes, I think."

_'Cloud? Why a flower? Why_ 'Her_'_ _flower?' _Tifa kept thinking about it until the girl waved her hand in front of Tifa's face.

"Are you okay? You seem a little off..." The girl asked with concern.

"I'm fine." Tifa smiled at the girl. "Thank you for the flower."

"No problem." The girl returned the smile. "It's my job after all." With that, the girl departed at a brisk pace and Tifa was left standing in her doorway with the flower in one hand and the note in the other.

__

After putting the flower in a vase with water, she opened the note.

_Lilac: Youth / First Love_

_'The meaning of the flower?'_ Tifa kept reading the note until the door of the bar opened and the first regulars started to order food and drink.

"Coming!" Tifa left the note beside the vase with the lilac.

**Day 1 - Lilac**


	2. Day 2

**Title**: **Day 2**

__

After sending the kids to school, Tifa started to get ready to open the bar. Then her gaze fell to the vase in the counter.

__

_"A Lilac? You went to the church?" Marlene loved the church, and 'Her' Lilacs._

_"No, a girl brought it." _'Don't ask from who, don't ask from who, don't-ask-from-who!!'

_"From who?" Tifa had to restrain herself to not roll her eyes. '_Of course she'd ask, Marlene is Marlene' _She couldn't help herself but to smile at that._

_"A blond with spiky hair and blue eyes." _

_3... 2... 1..._

_"CLOUD!?" _

_"Cloud?" Denzel had to speak up after that. Did Mr. barely-there-smiles-hero-of-the-planet really bring something as thoughtful as a flower to Tifa?_

__

Tifa dropped the cloth, washed her hands and went to turn the sign from closed to open; just then, the doorbell rang.

"Hi, Miss Lockhart!"

"A... Again?" There she was, the girl from yesterday, with a bouquet of heliotropes and a note.

"Well, I told you he left a note with instructions."

"Oh..." Tifa stared at the flowers. "Oh! You can call me Tifa, by the way." Tifa wasn't really fond of formalities.

"Okay, nice to meet you Tifa, I'm Islatro Lasant, you can call me Islatro." Islatro smiled at Tifa sweetly.

"Nice to meet you too, even if it's a day late." Tifa returned the smile.

"Yeah... well at least it seems like we will keep in touch." That got Tifa's attention. _'In touch?'_ At her look, Islatro explained further. "The instructions. They are for fourteen flowers, one per day, at 9:35 am exactly. He brings them personally, so we only charge him for the transportation. I don't understand that, don't you think it would be better if he brought them himself?"

"Maybe he's shy, yo" Islatro turned to the third voice.

"Reno, go away." Tifa didn't have the patience for Reno today. 2 weeks, 14 days, 14 flowers at 9:36 am and judging by the note in Islatro's hand, not just any flowers, but flowers with meaning.

After more than two years, hope had abandoned Tifa. After meteor, she was happy with having Cloud as a friend. She only wanted for him to be happy, _'if that meant being 'just friends' so be it, I'm happy with that.'_ but now... Flowers...

"Are they from Cloudy-boy or just another stalker?"

"The only stalker I know, is you Reno"

"You really aren't in the mood-"

"-No, I'm not. And I haven't opened yet, so go away" Tifa shooed him out of the way, and when she turned her attention back to Islatro, she was gone. The flowers were at the base of the stairs in front of Seventh Heaven with the note. After getting back inside of the bar and putting the bouquet in the vase, she read the note.

_Heliotrope: Devotion / Strong personality_

Well, at least one thing was sure. Marlene will love having new flowers every day.

**Day 2 Heliotrope**


	3. Day 3

**Title**: **Day 3**

__

Marlene was overjoyed by the idea, Denzel just kept asking why Cloud would do such a thing, and Tifa... Tifa was confused. From the meanings of the flowers, she couldn't possibly know what was running through Cloud's head, and not having him there to get answers only made Tifa even more confused. It was clear now that this was the reason he would be away for two weeks. He didn't answer his phone either, and their friends were just giving her the silent treatment whenever the topic arose.

Clearly, they were a part of the plot too and being the only one who didn't know anything didn't sit well with Tifa. But after all, she couldn't do a thing about it. So, as always at 9:30 am, the kids were at school and Tifa was cleaning the spotless bar counter waiting for those six minutes to pass.

"Tifa! You were waiting for me?"

"Well, yeah..." She felt a blush coming. "Daisy this time?" A bouquet of white flowers passed from Islatro to Tifa.

"And here's the note." When Tifa put the flowers in another vase, Islatro asked. "Mind if I ask what's on the note...?"

"Oh, sure, it's just the meaning of the flower." Tifa started to open the note.

"Have you known him for a long time?" The question pulled Tifa's attention from the note.

"... Yeah, I think he's a childhood friend."

Islatro was confused at that. "You think?"

She glanced to Islatro. "You haven't told me his name, have you?"

"Is there anyone else out there with that crazy hair and those strange eyes?"

Tifa laughed. "I guess you're right."

_Daisy: Childhood / Innocence_

_'Innocence? Sorry Cloud, but I lost it when a madman burned my past.'_ Tifa touched her ribcage, the scar still burned sometimes.

"Are you okay?" Tifa glanced to the left to see a worried Islatro.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The smile this time, was sad.

**Day 3: Daisy**


	4. Day 4

**Title**: **Day 4**

__

_'Why remember Nibelheim? I- I don't want to... Wait. Flowers? Mountains. Nibelheim.' "He brings them personally..."_ He's in Nibelheim!? Why...?" Just then, the doorbell rang.

"9:36, as always..." Tifa left the notes in her unused vanity and went to open the door.

"Hey Tifa." Islatro, in her usual dark blue dress, smiled at Tifa.

"Hi." Tifa smiled as best as she could "What are they this time?" This time, Tifa didn't recognize the flower's name, even if she did remember where they were from "... Nibelheim."

"Huh? You know where they grow? It's very rare to see all of these flowers together in the same place."

"... Nibelheim is a unique place." Tifa took the flowers and the note and entered the bar with Islatro.

"You already have the vases prepared? That's confident." Tifa turned from were she was filling the vase with the flowers and water.

"What do you mean?"

Islatro looked at Tifa as if the question was absurd and then said as a matter-of-fact. "Normally, the guys who do this type of thing never finishes the list. They just send roses or another pretty flower when they are out of ideas. Well, they don't pick the flowers themselves either."

"Well, this guy always keeps his promises." Tifa smiled brightly. "I'm sure he'll finish the list." Then Tifa realized something. "Hey, do you have the list or something?"

Islatro shook her head. "No. He just tells me where and when and gives me the flowers and the note, after that he just leaves." Islatro looked at the flowers. "Do you think they have another meaning?" At Tifa's 'what-do-you-mean?' face Islatro continued. "I mean, they have a meaning by themselves, like this lilac. It means innocence, maybe-"

"-Wait. Innocence? The note didn't say that."

"It's okay. Flowers have multiple meanings, not just the one written on the note. Maybe when you get all of the notes you'll find the complete meaning…?"

"Complete-"

"-Meaning. Like a bouquet of different flowers means something different than each individual flowers."

"So, the 14 together will mean something more?"

"I think so."

"But why make it so hard? Why doesn't he just tell me directly?"

"Ahh… c'mon, it's sweet." Tifa felt the blush coming again.

"Or maybe he's just shy, yo"

"This can't be real... Reno, what do you want now?" Reno was already sitting in one of the stools at the counter. "And Rude... Now, that's a surprise." Rude simply glanced from side to side before seating himself on the stool to the left of Reno.

"Well, this is a bar, yo. We're here for a few drinks and food."

"Reno, it's not open yet-" Tifa glanced at the clock on the wall. "-What!? 10:27!? I'm sorry Islatro, but I have to open the bar..." Islatro just smiled.

"Need some help?"

__

Later that night, Tifa finally read the note.

_Myrtle: Home security_

_'Home? Then he means the bar?'_ And with that final thought, she drifted to sleep.

**Day 4: Myrtle**


	5. Day 5

**Title**: **Day 5**

__

"Houseleek?" Tifa looked at Islatro in curiosity.

"Sorry, I only know the name. That's why you have the notes right?"

"Yeah." After a pause, Tifa added. "Thanks for yesterday."

"Is Reno always like that?"

"Oh, no, by then he was behaving..."

__

After the bar closed for the night, Tifa was with the kids in the kitchen baking some treats.

_'The last one doesn't make any sense... Maybe he's talking of our friends?' _

"Tifa, why doesn't Cloud comes home?" Denzel and Tifa were still worried that Cloud would disappear again.

Marlene on the contrary was a lot surer that he'd always come back. "Because he wants to do something special for Tifa, silly."

Now _that _got Tifa's attention.

"But Tifa doesn't wants anything special, she just wants him to be here with us. Right Tifa?"

_'Oh, kids... Focus on the oven, Tifa!'_ She tried her hardest to keep the treats safe "Well, we all want him here, right?" Tifa shook her head at her own words. _'Answer a question with a question, way to go Tifa…'_ Tifa glanced over the treats one last time before turning to her inquisitive charges. "Okay these are done. One cookie then it's off to bed, okay?"

The kids grabbed the cookies and left for their room. She started to clean up the kitchen when her thoughts returned to Cloud and the flowers.

_'Why at 9:36? Why 2 weeks? Why flowers? And most of all, why Nibelheim? He has a really hard time every time we go there and now he's there, picking flowers? And bringing them to Edge, at the other extreme of the world just to say something? I know... I was the one who said 'words aren't the only way' but this is...'_ As always she was interrupted. She glared at her cell phone before answering it.

"This is my private cell phone, so you must be one of my dear friends. So let me tell you, it's 23:24, and I'm busy, so, if JENOVA is still destroyed and the world is not ending, give me a good reason to even talk to you after the silent treatment I'm being submitted to by all of you, or else I'm going to-"

_"-Teef"_ Tifa's eyes widened and her mouth formed a perfect o.

"Cloud! I- I'm sorry!" She thought about it for a moment. "No wait, I'm not, what is all this? You are the one sending me the flowers-"

_"-Technically, no, Islatro the one who is sending them to you. Have you met her?"_

"Cloud, I'm confused, not stupid, you're avoiding the subject-"

_"-Have you met her?"_

"... Yeah. Now, why all this? Why-"

_"-Do you know why she's the one I sent?"_

"What? There's something special with her?"

_"She's beautiful."_ Tifa felt a pang in her heart. _'If he's happy I'm happy too, If he's happy I'm happy too...' _the motto was set on repeat in Tifa's head. _"And a girly-girl, sweet and good with flowers." 'Her'_ _"And I'll never do this for her_." Tifa's eyes widened again. "_You still don't know why I'm doing this?" _Tifa lost her voice for a second.

"N- No." Her voice sounded like a whisper even to herself.

_"It's okay. After all, it's only the 5th day. Do you know where I am?"_

"... Nibelheim." a chuckle sounded from the other end of the line.

_"... I thought you'd come here the second you found out."_ Now it was Tifa's turn to chuckle.

"Well, I'm fine here, no freezing cold mountain air." They laughed.

_"Thanks for believing in me."_ Tifa's eyes were going to pop out at this rate. It sounded serious, sincere.

"What are you... Are you okay?"

"_She'_s _not the only one who deserves flowers, Teef. But I think Islatro already taught you that."_

"Islatro?"

_"Do you know the meaning of her name?"_

"...No."

_"It's okay, don't worry. Just wait for the flowers."_ And with that, he hung up.

_'Cloud...? What? Wait. The note of today's flowers...'_ Tifa left the kitchen and redirected herself to her own room and to her vanity.

_Houseleek: Of a warrior's heart_

_'Okay, that is definitively not_ '_Her'_.'

**Day 5: Houseleek**


	6. Day 6

**Title**: **Day 6**

__

Today the kids will meet Islatro. As it is Saturday, they don't have school to go to.

"When will she be here? Is she pretty? How old is she? Will she bring Cloud's flowers?-"

"-Marlene, Tifa told us she comes at 9:36, just wait for three more minutes."

"Thanks, Denzel. Now, Marlene, you'll have to let me talk to her alone a moment, okay?" The doorbell rang.

Tifa got up from her place at the 'familiar' table and went to open the door.

"Tifa. This time, it's an aromatic plant."

"Plant? Not a flower?"

"Aww… I wanted more pretty flowers..." Marlene pouted and went to see the infamous Islatro along with Denzel.

"Well, it has flowers too..." Indeed, small, but flowers nonetheless.

__

After introductions and a hundred questions from Marlene, Tifa and Islatro were finally alone.

"Do you know Cloud?" Harmless question. Reaction: Panic.

"He- He told you? No wait..." after a little musing to herself, she looked directly into Tifa's eyes. After a few seconds more, she spoke again. "He's the blondie."

"... I know that." Tifa was really puzzled.

"Then why are you asking me that?"

"... He told me you taught me something." Islatro finally understood what Tifa was talking about, and after a long sigh she got up.

"All these flowers..." She was looking at the five bouquets in the room. "Who owns them?" She started to pace from vase to vase. "The first day, it was a lilac, but not from this continent."

"But I thought it was from the..." _'From Her church...'_ Tifa smiled."No-one." Islatro smiled too. "These flowers don't belong to anyone. They are from the wilds around Nibelheim." _'Wait. Nibelheim. Our town.' _"He's trying to tell me they belong to us?"

"Not only that. But now you have a piece of the picture."

__

_Thyme: Constant / Support_

Tifa decided to listen to Cloud's words. She'll wait for the flowers, and then she'll try to figure it out again. After all Cloud was right, Islatro is special and has taught her something.

**Day** **6: Thyme**


	7. Day 7

**Title**: **Day 7**

__

Tifa awoke to brown, blue, and pink. It was always like this. Thunderstorms meant frightened kids and a panicky Tifa. Strange? Not so much, not when you are afraid of fire and thunder is the first known cause of it. Therefore, the kids would end up sleeping with her during thunderstorms, like the one last night.

However, what was indeed strange was the smell. _'Flowers? It's...'_

Somewhere in the room, a voice replied to her thoughts _"Lilacs"_

_A _feminine voice. A familiar feminine voice. _'Who?'_

The voice spoke again_. "Why?"_

Tifa was very confused._ 'What?'_

Another voice joined, this one masculine. _"We aren't getting anywhere... She's still asleep. Why are you doing this?"_

_"Oh, shush. Now, Tifa, why?"_

_'Why what?'_

_"There are too many."_ The masculine voice spoke again. It was familiar too.

_"Why are you running away?"_

_'Running away? I'm not running! I can't even move!'_

_"Why are you running away from him?"_

_'From who?!'_

_"Why are you afraid?"_

_'I can't move and a voice is asking me stupid questions, why do you think?!'_

_"Why don't you let go?"_

_'I don't understand!'_ Everything started to spin; it was like in the Lifestream. Voices accusing, asking, screaming and unable to make sense of anything, while she felt more and more dizzy.

_"Why don't you reach?"_

_'Reach for what?'_

_"Why don't you love?"_

_'What?'_

_"See, there are too many. One piece of a picture doesn't give you the full image, you have to search for yourself."_

_"Within yourself, that's WHY we are here. See, one less! I know you can do it. You have done it once already, even if it wasn't for yourself. You can do it Tifa."_ The feminine voice was gentle, trying to soothe her.

_"He's with you. He'll help you; his little game is much more than that. You'll see. Don't worry."_

_'Don't worry... '_

**"Everything will be okay"** A new voice

_'What?'_

_"She's awakening."_ The male voice was fading

_"Don't worry, wait for the flowers. Little by little you'll understand."_ The feminine voice was fading too.

**"Don't worry."**

_'Who?'_

**"Teef."**

_'That's me.' _

**"I know."**

__

Then she woke up, a kid on either side, flowery smell in the room and a note on her lap.

_Orchid: Beauty / Sweetness _

And the room was full of them.

**Day 7: Orchid**


	8. Day 8

**Title**: **Day 8**

__

Yesterday was crazy.

_'That dream was insane... And then, my bedroom was full of orchids. I moved a few to the vase on the bar, and I'll have to ask Islatro how she was able to put them in here without waking anyone. Doorbell. Perfect timing as always.'_

"Tifa, this time it's a really rare one!" seeing Tifa's serious face, Islatro decided to ask. "... Something wrong?"

Tifa yanked her by her free arm and led her to her bedroom. Islatro's ohs and aws upon seeing the orchids left Tifa even more confused. "It wasn't you?" Islatro was now even more confused than Tifa. "Someone put them here while I was sleeping here with the kids. And I'm a very light sleeper." Islatro smiled.

"Is there someone who doesn't wake you?"

"... Well, Cloud often comes here during thunderstorms and stays with me until I'm asleep, and he doesn't wake me when he leaves either-" Islatro was giggling. Tifa put her hand to her mouth.

"A little visit to the sleeping beauty?" Now Tifa was blushing. _'Then, the third voice was him? And Orchids...'_

"… Wow..." Tifa couldn't say anything more than that.

__

After the shock, Islatro gave the new flowers to Tifa. "Fleur-de-lys" A very rare, red flower. "Now, that guy must be crazy to find this type of thing... yo" _'Not again...' _

"Reno... What are you doing here?" After taking a breath, Tifa continued. "You helped him." It wasn't a question. "That many orchids would have been impossible to bring them here on Fenrir. The shortest route from here to Nibelheim on Fenrir is almost 2 full days long. The Turks are helping Cloud do this."

"You're wrong babe. Me and Rude, not the Turks, are helping, yo."

__

After pushing Reno out of the bar, and finally being alone, Tifa read the note.

_Fleur-de-lys: Perfect beauty / Dependable / Hope_

_'Hope?'_ Tifa tilted her head. There are many things she didn't know yet, but for now, she wouldn't worry.

**Day 8: Fleur-de-lys**


	9. Day 9

**Title**: **Day 9**

__

_'The Lifestream?'_ Everything was fuzzy and dark.

_"No it's not. Just a dream, an intense one, but a dream."_ This voice was masculine, but not gentle like the others.

_'Who are you?' _Then Tifa felt an intense pain in her ribcage.

_"Do you think you can run away from me?"_ The voice was almost smirking. The pain only grew.

_'Go away!'_

_"Say my name."_

_"No!"_

_"Don't listen to him!"_

**"I'm here"**

_'Go away!'_ Tifa couldn't distinguish the voices, she was afraid, and her scar hurt.

_"Say my name!"_

_"NO! Tifa, listen, he's still in your heart! You haven't moved on! That's WHY he is here! You have to-"_

_"-SAY MY NAME!"_

_"DON'T! He'll grow stronger inside you! Believe in us! Please!" _

_'Be... live... Hope?'_

_"Yes! That's it! He's only a memory!"_

_'I- I'm scared!'_

**"Teef, I'm here."**

_"SAY MY NAME!!"_

**"You told me, that if I was with you, you wouldn't surrender, even if you were scared"**

_"SAY MY-"_

_'Shut up!'_

_"That's it Tifa! He's only a memory. He can't hurt you or anyone else!"_

_"He's trying to make you close your heart again! You have to move on! Don't fear the bad memories! Fight them!"_

_"Want to see how I killed your father again?"_

**"You are a fighter."**

_"How I burned your home town?"_

**"You are strong, Teef."**

_"How I impaled the most important person to you?"_

**"I'll be there to make you remember who you are, the same way you once did for me."**Now, things started to return to normal again.

_'... Cloud'_

**"Teef, I'm here."**

_"Tifa, you can do it! If you can cross Mount Nibel alone, you can do this!"_ A cheerful male voice sounded in her mind. Memories of homeland and self-sacrifice.

_"Tifa, we're here, we'll help you. You have to find the bad memories and beat them. If you can beat anyone without any help, you can do this!" _A sweet feminine voice chimed in. Memories of friendship and laughter.

**"Teef, this is my turn to believe in you. If you can believe in me when no-one else does, you can do this!"** A low male voice. Memories of life and hope.

_"SAY MY NAME!!"_

_'... Why?' _

_"..." _Then, two people appeared in front of Tifa.

_'... Father!'_

_"Say my name"_ The other figure was more visible now. The voice low and terrifying.

_"Why are you running away?"_ The blurry figure asked Tifa.

_'... Dad... I'm scared.'_

_"Why are you running away from him?"_

_'Because he... Killed you'_

_"Why are you afraid?"_

_'Because I wasn't able to beat him.'_

_"Why don't you let go?"_

_'Because it's hard' _So many people died...

_"Why don't you reach?"_

_'... Reach?... Help. Because... Because I thought I was alone in this darkness.'_

_"Why don't you love?"_

_'Because... I'm afraid to lose again.'_

___

"... -fa… .... Tifa... .... Wake up!"

Islatro was in front of Tifa. "It seems I dozed off..."

"Yeah, on your own doorstep." The new bouquet and the note were in her arms.

_Elm: Divine beauty_

"What were you doing sleeping here?"

"... I don't know... But... I think my heart is more clear now."

**Day 9: Elm**


	10. Day 10

**Title**: **Day 10**

__

"Yeah, yeah, just for a drink" Tifa stepped out of the doorframe.

"Sure, yo!"

Reno and Rude followed Islatro into the bar. The new flower was a Clematis. The note was put on her vanity. There wasn't a way to read it with the Turks nearby.

After serving them their drinks, Tifa asked Islatro. "Cloud asked me the meaning of your name." Islatro looked at Tifa in puzzlement.

"He hasn't told you yet?" As always, now the puzzled one was Tifa. "Don't worry, you'll find out soon." And with a wink, she was gone.

__

_'The dream of yesterday... Really strange. It wasn't like dreaming at all. It was more like... Remember. Remember homeland, friendship and... Life?_

_Of self-sacrifice, laughter and... Hope?_

_Hope? I... I thought I had lost it... 2 years. Two years? No... Seven years without moving on. Since Nibelheim. But now... That dream... The voices, so familiar...'_ The terrifying voice was from the madman no doubt about it. "Se... Sephiroth." It won't hurt anymore. The scar didn't hurt.

"What's with him?" Rude apparently only spoke for important matters.

"It's nothing." Tifa wasn't going to explain the dream to them, no way.

"A nightmare? I can hold you at night, yo."

"In your dreams, Reno."

__

"... Why?" Tifa whispered the word to herself. The voices asked two times in her dreams. Why were they there?

Why Sephiroth was there? _'He was in my heart, a reminder of a bad memory…_

_A memory?... Aerith! The feminine voice was 'Her'! That's two of five... Why? The one who asked me that the last time..._

_Father. But why was he there? Bad memory too? No... The good part. He was the good part of my life seven years ago._

_Then Aerith?'_ Tifa thought of _'Her' 'The good part of my life two years ago... So, the voices are good and bad memories then... Two to go.'_

With the purpose of finding out who the other two voices belonged to, Tifa fell into a dreamless sleep.

_Clematis: Beauty of the soul_

**Day 10: Clematis**


	11. Day 11

**Title**: **Day 11**

__

Tifa looked over all of the notes on her vanity.

_Clematis: Beauty of the soul._

_Elm: Divine beauty._

_Fleur-de-lys: Perfect beauty / Dependable / Hope._

_Orchid: Beauty / Sweetness._

_Thyme: Constant / Support._

_Houseleek: Of a warrior's heart._

_Myrtle: Home security._

_Daisy: Childhood / Innocence._

_Heliotrope: Devotion / Strong personality._

_Lilac: Youth / First Love._

_'Okay... Beautiful soul, sweet, help, constancy, support. Those are for friendship. However, beauty, divine, perfect and... First love, are clearly romantic.' Tifa's face was really red now. 'Youth and childhood... Childhood, that is for me then. Innocence, home... Marlene? This is crazy! I don't even know if he's talking about me! Warrior's heart, strong personality... Well, that could be anyone from AVALANCHE... Devotion... Aerith and her devotion to the planet? Hope... '_

"Tifa! Open up! This one is good!" Islatro's voice sounded from the other side of the door. Tifa went to open it. "A Red Carnation! 'Falling in love!' It's a declaration!" Tifa stared at the flowers with wide eyes and a red face.

"... Uh... I- I...." Islatro put the flowers in the vase and looked at Tifa giggling.

"Oh, c'mon! Flowers, and now this? He loves you!"

" I- I don't think that's the meaning of 14 flowers, at least not with the Cloud I know..." After taking a long breath, Tifa kept explaining. "He's actions normally can seem strange, but their meaning are clear when you know what you are looking for. I know it sounds strange, but I know him, and I know that it can't be that simple. Not with Cloud. Besides, there are still three more flowers, right?" Islatro nodded. "See? We'll have to wait a little more still."

"... Do you like Islatro Lasant?" Tifa was confused at the change of subject. "My name, you like it?"

"... Well, it's pretty strange, but yes, why?"

"It's from another language. It means treasure." After a long pause, Islatro turned around and stared at the flowers. "Why would someone put such a name to the baby they abandon?" Tifa put a hand in Islatro's shoulder.

"... You mean... The Lasant family is not your real family?" Islatro turned around, smiling.

"No. Now, why?" Tifa inhaled sharply. "Why treasure?" After a few moments of thinking, Tifa answered.

"Because they loved you." Now Tifa was smiling too. _'It's like Cloud, the actions are not clear, but the meaning is what matters.' _Then Tifa realized something. "Then... That's why he sent you. He probably knew the meaning of your name. It's just like the flowers!" Islatro's smile widened even more. "You knew it... "

"I figured that out yesterday, while Reno tried to hit on you. But I thought it would be better to let you figure it out for yourself." After a moment, Islatro added. "Are you going to read the note?"

_Red Carnation: Hope in love_

"Again, a flower with multiple meanings." Islatro sighed in frustration.

"I told you, Cloud is not that simple."

**Day 11: Red Carnation**


	12. Day 12

**Title**: **Day 12**

__

"Cloud?" 7:00 am. It was two hours and thirty-six minutes until Islatro would come by again with the next flower, when Tifa's cell phone rang.

_"Teef? Did I wake you?"_

"No..." Her voice betrayed her lie. A chuckle sounded on the other end.

_"... Liar."_

"Okay, I was sleeping... It's seven in the morning, what do you expect?" Now Tifa was more aware.

_"She told you?" 'The name?'_

"Treasure?"

_"She told you."_

"Disappointed?"

_"No. You understand it?"_

"Yeah... With a little help, but I figured it out just yesterday."

_"It's okay to have help._"Another chuckle. "_The Turks are helping me."_

"Yeah, I know that too." She started laughing. "Well, Reno told me he and Rude are helping."

_"The chopper isn't his."_

"Point." Tifa thought how to tell him for a moment. "You know something about strange dreams?"

_"Aerith did it again?"_ Cloud said _'Her'_ name? Now that's strange.

"... Again?" Tifa thought about that. "... So the first time... The thunderstorm, you were really here."

_"She told me she'd help you, something about last names and being stubborn. Has something happened again?"_

"... The last time... Sephiroth was there." Tifa heard Cloud take a sharp breath.

_"Are you okay?-"_

"-More than ever." At that Cloud seemed to relax again, but Tifa could tell he was confused. "A Lifestream-like experience always feels good." Tifa let out a small laugh. "Four voices helped me get away from his darkness. I think It helped me move on, even if it was just a little. It's been seven years, but until now, I've never realized how full of fear and sadness my memory of Nibelheim was. They helped me to rediscover the good parts, so I'm fine now. Really, more than ever."

_"Four voices?" _Cloud was calmer now, but curious and still a little confused.

"Yeah... Three masculine and one feminine. The feminine was Aerith, and one of the masculine, was my... My father."

A grunt was heard in place of an invisible nod. _"And the other two?"_

"Don't know-"

"-Tifa!" Marlene voice sounded from the other side of the door, "It's 8:30!"

"Coming!" Tifa turned to the phone. "Sorry, Cloud."

_"I know. Bye Teef."_

"Bye."

__

After sending the kids to school and preparing the bar to open, Tifa waited for Islatro.

Three, two, one and doorbell.

"TIFA!! This one is decisive!" Tifa opened the door and saw red flowers. "I'm going to kill that Cloud! 'Friendship'? After all those flowers he sends you the red Chrysanthemum?" Islatro gave an exasperated sigh after putting the flowers in the vase, and gave the note to Tifa. "That blondie is an-" Tifa face reddened more than ever. "Tifa?"

_Red Chrysanthemum: I love you._

**Day 12: Red Chrysanthemum**


	13. Day 13

**Title**: **Day 13**

__

_'Not again...'_

Tifa was in a grey space_. "Aerith... ?"_ Two figures were looking at Tifa, a man and a woman.

_"I'm here."_

_'Why do you do this, Aerith?'_

_"Because you need to move on. Two years ago, it was Cloud. And now it's your turn."_

_"I must say that you are much better than him, though. He was all angst-y and brooding, he won't listen to us. We were lucky you knocked some sense into him."_ The cheerful male voice was laughing now.

_"Shush, now Tifa, last time you did well, now 'He' won't be here anymore."_

_'Then why am I here then?' _The place seemed more peaceful now, and the lower voices that screamed at her before were calmly talking now. Tifa could hear it was her own voice. Her own memories.

_"Because you have to open up again. You have to let 'someone' come in again."_ Aerith was smiling at Tifa.

_'Who?'_

**"You feel lighter too now?"**

_"He has always been here, but you sent him away and locked the door."_ Aerith stared at Tifa with sadness. _"Don't fear him, don't run away." _Aerith was almost pleading now.

_'From who?'_

**"Teef, are you dilly-dallying now?"**

_"You know him, even better than us. Say his name."_

_"He loves you Tifa, he has always loved you. Don't be scared of change. You can do it."_ The cheerful male voice was reassuring.

_'... Zack? Is that you?'_

_"Hey, Tifa."_ The male figure turned into Zack. _"Nice to see you again, but now we have a job to do in here." _Tifa nodded.

_'I- Zack...'_ Tifa thought about their last conversation. _'I'm sorry, Zack.'_

_"Don't be. I know you didn't mean it._" He grinned."_Now, Why?" _

**"Teef, I'm here."**

_'I- I...'_

**"Don't worry Teef, I'm here, everything will be okay, believe me."**

_'... Believe? ... Hope... Cloud?'_

_"Why are you running away?"_

_'Because... I'm afraid.'_

_"Why are you running away from him?"_

_'Because I'm afraid... Of him.'_

_"Why are you afraid?"_

_'Because he... Hurt me. I don't want to be hurt again. Not again.'_

_"Why don't you let go?"_

_'Because... I don't know if I can. I've forgiven him, but...'_

_"Why don't you reach?"_

_'Help. Cloud can help.' _Tifa nodded_. 'I'll talk to him.'_

_"Why don't you love?"_

_"Because... Because I was afraid of shutting him off forever. Because I need to let go of the bad memories first.'_ The space turned white. _'And now I can. I know I can.'_

__

Tifa awoke in the doorway of Seventh Heaven. Islatro was turning the corner with the new flowers.

_Eglantine: Endure everything together_

**Day 13: Eglantine**


	14. Day 14

**Title**: **Day 14**

__

_'The final day...'_

After the last dream, Tifa understood the meaning of the flowers, Cloud's actions, meanings, and why.

The doorbell rang, and when Tifa opened the door, Cloud was there with a single flower and the note. Tifa smiled and got the flower. "Nine years, three months and six days. 9:36. Three 'magic' numbers."

"Nine years, three months and six days, since the first time I hurt you."_ 'Nibelheim.'_

"Nine years, three months and six days, since the first time you left." And exactly ten years since their promise. She smiled at that. "Fourteen flowers."

"Fourteen weeks hiding." '_The church_.'

"And two weeks. Two years since I've found you again." _'The Lifestream.'_

_"So, now. Why?"_

_'Aerith... Thank you.'_

_"Why are you running away?"_

_'I'm not, not anymore.'_ Tifa stared at Cloud smiling.

_"Why are you running away from him?"_

_'I'm not, not anymore.'_ Tifa pulled Cloud closer.

_"Why are you afraid?"_

_'I'm not, not anymore.' _Tifa kissed Cloud.

_"Why don't you let go?"_

_'I already have. And now, I won't do it again.'_ Tifa pulled Cloud into an embrace.

_"Why don't you reach?"_

_'I already have. Thank you too, Zack.'_ Cloud embraced Tifa tighter.

_"Why don't you love?"_

_'I do. I love him'_ Tifa stared at Cloud's eyes. "Lilac, youth and first love.Heliotrope, devotion and strong personality. Daisy, childhood and innocence. Myrtle, home security. Houseleek, of a warrior's heart. Thyme, constant support. Orchid, beauty and sweetness. Fleur-de-lys, perfect beauty, dependable and hope. Elm, divine beauty. Clematis, beauty of the soul. Red Carnation, hope in love. Red Chrysanthemum, I love you. Eglantine, endure everything together." Cloud smiled his barely-there smile at Tifa.

"Words aren't the only way."

"Point. Now." Tifa smiled wider. "Where?"

_Nard: Date_

**Day 14: Nard**

**END**

* * *

**A/N**: Magic numbers: In china, those three numbers are considered magic.

Koudelka: "You used me!"

LadyTeefStrife: "No I do not." *whistles*

Koudelka: *reads* _"_with a dark blue dress and jacket, reddish hair reached down to barely touch her neck and blue-grey eyes_" _*stops reading* "That's me in Shadow Hearts! Islatro Lasant! You mean Koudelka Lasant! You used my real name!"

LadyTeefStrife: "Yeah, but you aren't sweet or girly, so you aren't the 'treasure' of my fic."

*Koudelka get's her horse and walks away*

LadyTeefStrife: *sigh* "This girl is no fun... Zack!!"

Zack: "Wazzup?"

LadyTeefStrife: "Mind you? Koudelka has left."

Zack: "**Disclaimer: LadyTeefStrife doesn't own anything**. Love it? Hate it? Now is your chance to review!"

LadyTeefStrife: "Thanks Zack, here!" *hands him an Aerith plushy* "Thanks for reading!!" ^.^

cloti is happiness!!


	15. Epiloge

**A/N**: You can find this chap in 'Collection of one-shots' too, but it's the epilogue of this story, so I had to put it here too.

LadyTeefStrife: "Koudelka? Will you do it again?"

Koudelka: "Why?"

LadyTeefStrife: "Ha, ha... Very funny... "

Koudelka: "The first time around you used me, and you called me Lasant"

LadyTeefStrife: "About that, anyone can name you as whatever they want. Your surname can be Lasant, Iasant or Yasant. Depends on where you read it, just like Cloud's birthdate."

Koudelka: "... Do what you want."

Cloud: "You called?"

LadyTeefStrife: "No, but can you?"

Cloud: "**Disclaimer: LadyTeefStrife doesn't own anything.**"

* * *

**Epilogue**: Actions with Meaning

__

Cloud started Fenrir's engine. "How did you know the last meaning?"

"Well..." Tifa put her hands on Cloud's shoulders so she won't fall from the bike. "After all you said with the flowers, it was between 'Marry me' or 'I-want-to-start-something-with-you' " Tifa giggled. "I suspected it would be the latter, and a date sounded good."

Cloud turned his head. "Can we talk more later? I need to ask you something."

"Why not now?"

"Fenrir makes a lot of noise. And we have a date." Cloud smiled and Tifa blushed. _'Date'. _Cloud started to drive Fenrir towards the outskirts of Edge.

_'A date with Cloud... 2 weeks ago I didn't even dream it was possible.'_ Tifa's thoughts redirected towards the dreams. _'Sephiroth, Dad, Zack and... Aerith.' _Tifa felt a stab of pain in her heart.

_"You said you were okay now."_ The voice of the flower girl sounded in her head.

"Tifa?" Cloud killed Fenrir's engine.

"... Yeah?" Tifa let go of Cloud.

"Why did she say that?"

Tifa's eyes widened. "You... You heared that?"

Cloud nodded. "Why?"

Tifa dropped her head. _'Not again...'_ "Why what?"

"Why are you so ******* late!?" Cid's voice sounded from above. In the sky, 'The Shera' was waiting for them with AVALANCHE and the kids.

"So they really were on the plot too..." Tifa smirked.

__

After a lot of cursing, Yuffie's protests for the movement and everyone's apologies; "Cloud threatened us!" and "he told us to not talk to you!" Tifa and Cloud reached their destination.

Tifa looked at her surroundings. The cold wind at her back pushed strands of her hair back and forth, the smell of clean air, the earth and grass under her feet. _'Home.'_

"Why?" Tifa asked Cloud without turning, he was a few feet behind her.

"I... I want to move on." Tifa closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet scent of Nibelheim.

"I thought you already have." Tifa turned and looked at Cloud in the eye. "Why here?"

"Because it all started here. Ten years ago." Tifa nodded. "And eight years ago." Tifa nodded more slowly this time. Cloud went to the well. "C'mon, I need to talk to you." Tifa smiled.

"At least this time we aren't sneaking out at night." Cloud sat at the top with Tifa at his right side. "What did you want to ask me about?" Cloud's gaze was fixated on the ground below them.

"Have... Have I broke through?" Tifa cocked her head to the right_._

_"Way to go, country-boy" _Tifa's eyes widened.

"Z- Zack?" Cloud put his head in his hands.

_"Hi, Tifa!"_

"... How?" Tifa was very confused. She wasn't dreaming _'I think...'_ However, she was hearing Zack and Aerith's voices.

"Now you know how I feel every day..." Cloud's voice was muffled against his hands.

_"Oh, don't be like that, it's not every day! It's just when you start to act stupid!"_ Aerith's voice was playful.

"Why can I hear them?" Tifa decided to get to the most important question first.

_"Because you opened the door!"_ Aerith said as a matter-of-fact. _"Now, Why?"_

"Not again... " Tifa hung her head and Cloud looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Tifa just waved her hand and rested her back against the well.

"Why aren't you okay yet?" Tifa's eyes widened at Cloud's question.

"Cloud?" Cloud just looked at her.

"Aerith told me you were stubborn, and that your surname suited you. Then Zack told me if I wanted to take any steps forward, first I would need 'to break through'. I started to send you the flowers and then they told me to go to your room, something about you needing help."

"The day of the Orchids..." Cloud nodded. "Then you don't now what happened?" Cloud shook his head. "Then, when I heard you...?"

"I didn't say anything." _'The lower voices were my memories...'_

"It's okay, I understand now." Tifa smiled.

Cloud was puzzled, but he needed to know. "You... I- I mean... The flowers, and the kiss, do you..."

"Cloud, do you think I kiss everyone who brings me flowers?" Tifa smiled again.

Cloud relaxed and looked at the sky. He sighed and closed his eyes. "I love you Tifa."

"I lo-"

_"-About time!"_ Zack chuckled.

_"Ten years late!"_ Aerith giggled.

"More." They stopped laughing. "More than ten years." Tifa was puzzled.

"More... ?" Tifa thought about their life in Nibelheim _'the bridge'. _"Sixteen years, then?" Cloud looked at her and ran his fingertips across her cheek, down her jaw and to her hair. He brushed it away from her face and put it behind her ear, showing her earring. Cloud put his hand on her cheek again and brushed his thumb against her soft cheek.

"More." Cloud kept his gaze locked on her eyes while he crossed the distance, then, he closed his eyes and brushed his lips gently against hers. He pulled away just an inch and spoke again, eyes still closed, his lips brushing hers with every word. "Much more."

Tifa was completely melted against him, her breath was ragged. She was very nervous. Cloud had never shown her this tender side of him. "... How much?" Her voice was barely audible.

Cloud kissed the corner of her mouth. "Nearly twenty." Tifa stiffened. _'How could I not know?'_

_"And I thought spiky was dense!"_

_"Zack! Don't be cruel! That's so sweet, Cloud. In love with the same girl for twenty years!"_

"Of course..." Tifa sighed against Cloud's mouth and drew back, resting her back on the well again.

"Tifa?" Cloud was confused. He had just told her he had been in love with her since he was four years old and now she was mad?

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tifa's voice was cold.

"Why didn't you tell _me_?" Cloud looked at her directly, his voice soft. Tifa looked at Cloud again.

"Point." After a long tense moment. Tifa sighed again. "Why didn't you tell _'Her'_?"

Cloud was startled by the question. "What do you mean? Teef-"

Cloud was cut by Zack and Aerith's laughter. _"See! You two need us here for when you start to act stupid!"_ Aerith kept laughing, leaving a very puzzled Cloud and Tifa.

_"Oh, man..."_ Zack tried to gain some breath. _"Tifa, he just told you he's been in love with you since he was four, and you think he loves Aerith!?"_ Zack's laughter exploded again.

"But two years ago... " Tifa was very confused.

_"Two years ago, Cloud BELIEVED he was my boyfriend! Oh, sweet Tifa... You have been so blind..."_ Aerith was starting to calm down.

"... What...?" Tifa was still in shock.

_"See? Those two are BOTH dense!"_ Zack's voice was normal again.

"Teef, I never loved her." Tifa's brain started to function again.

"Oh! I- I thought-! I- I mean-! I-!"

"It's okay now?" Cloud put his hand on her cheek again, and when Tifa smiled, he kissed her.

__

"Twelve years." Cloud turned from his desk. Tifa was leaning on the doorframe looking at him, her arms crossed over her chest. "Twelve years since I realized I love you."

Cloud smiled and got up. Two months. It was two months since their first date, and now they were an official couple. Cloud wrapped his arms around her waist as she put hers around his neck.

"Not fair. Eight years of difference..." Cloud kissed her.

"Yeah, but I have my entire life ahead of me to make it up to you." Tifa smiled and nuzzled his neck.

Cloud smiled and kissed her temple. "I love you, Tifa."

"I love you too, Cloud."

"I love you both, yo."

* * *

**A/N**: The last part is for those who liked you-have-the-worst-timing-ever Reno. If you want more of this story, just ask!

Cloud: "You made me sweet."

LadyTeefStrife: "Something wrong with that?"

Cloud: "You made me talk a lot."

LadyTeefStrife: "Soo?"

Cloud: *shrug* "It's nothing."

Tifa: "I liked sweet Cloud." *only-for-Cloud smile*

Cloud: *whisper to LadyTeefStrife* "Thanks."

LadyTeefStrife: *shrug* "It's nothing."

Reno: "**Disclaimer: LadyTeefStrife doesn't own anything**, yo."

Zack: "R&R!"

LadyTeefStrife: "Thanks for reading!"

cloti is happiness!! This is it. I hope you all like it. ^.^


End file.
